The Life Of Cody Simpson
by CodySimpsonFic
Summary: A short love story on Cody's life. Cody POV!


**Hey Cody Simpson Fans! This is my first Cody Fanfic so try not to be so harsh! At least I actually try to use proper grammar and spelling unlike alot of other amateur writers. :) So this is a Cody POV.**

**Don't forget to Rate and Review! Thanks!**

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! What the hell? I slowly open my eyes to darkness. BEEEP! BEEEP! With a groan I stick my head out from under my pillow and look up at the screeching alarm clock on the desk next to my bed. Its red lights are flashing a harsh glow. I squint. 3:30 am. God. Too early. Still so tired. I reach over the edge of my bed and swiftly unplug the clock. The room cascades into silence and I sigh in relief. Putting my head back under my pillow I close my eyes. The mattress is so soft. So comfortable.. Just a few more minutes.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! I jump straight up out of the hotel bed with my heart racing; I trip over my blankets and end up face down on the carpeted floor. Ugg! What the hell was - BANG! BANG! "Cody! Cody? You awake in there? It's time to get moving! Let's go!" My bodyguard, Lenny, yells through the door as he knocks loudly on the other side. I free my self from the tangled linen on the floor and angrily pick up the nearest pillow from off the bed and throw it at the room door. It slides down without so much as a sound. "I AM up Lenny! Jeez you scared me half to death with all that banging! I thought it was an earthquake or a shooting or a -" "CODY!" Lenny cuts me off. "GET DRESSED WE HAVE TO GO!" I grab my iphone off of the dresser and flip it open. 4:05 am. WHAAT? I slept that long? I have to be in LA in one hour! In a panic I grab the clothes my manager laid out for me the night before and haul it into the bathroom.

Turning on the shower I strip out of my black t shirt and red checkered boxers. I grab my favorite shampoo out of my duffel bag on the counter and squirt some toothpaste on my electric toothbrush all at the same time. Jumping in the shower I don't even bother to shut the curtain. I let the warm water pour down over my body as I wet my toothbrush and brush my teeth in record time. I can still hear Lenny banging on my door. Tossing my toothbrush into the sink I grab a washcloth and soap up. Fly like lightning over my body and then shampoo my golden blond hair. Jumping out of the shower I pat dry myself as fast as humanly possibly and throw on the black skinny jeans over my basic silk teal boxers and top it off with a black jeans jacket over a white v neck tee. I'll just have to comb my hair in the limo. I mentally curse myself for sleeping in so late, as I hastily step into my new black and red Nike High-tops. I throw all my clothes and toiletries into my suitcase with my shampoo. Grab my iphone and charger and I'm leaving my hotel room by 4:20.

I meet Lenny in the limo. "Good morning mate." I smile as I pull out my comb and go to work on my wet hair. He doesn't return the smile. "You cant just sleep in late Cody. I almost kicked the door in." I apologize with a sigh. As I rake my hair frustratedly. "Stupid alarm never went off!" Lenny shakes his head in disgust. "If you must lie, don't twitch your eyes like that. Besides I heard it go off. Your room is right next to mine Cody." I curse my bad lying skills aloud. "What did you say?" Lenny demands. I put on an innocent face. My aqua eyes growing huge. "Ship." He stares at me. Studying me, trying to determine if im lying or not. I keep my eyes still. After a moment of silence, I finally smile. Changing the subject. "White Castle?" I ask. He shrugs. "Do you want to get fat and die from clogged arteries?" I stare at him. "What?" "Your choice Cody." He responds and then turns to the window separating us from the limo driver. He knocks and once the window lowers pulls out his day planner. "To White Castle?" He asks looking at me, pen raised ready to write it in the daily nutrition log. Chocolate shakes and extra large orders of mozzarella sticks are definitely not part of my meal plan. I pout. "Well.. I guess not.." "Aw, thought so." He says putting away his planner. Obviously quite pleads with himself. Unsatisfied I pull out my iphone and rip off angry tweets. I get almost instant responses from my concerned fans. God, I love my fans. I smile. At least they care.

**Wasn't too bad hu? :) **

**Ready for Chapter 2?**


End file.
